


Void's Beta

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Dark, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, void!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Void makes Peter an offer....
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Void's Beta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrudieDruid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrudieDruid/gifts), [SAILORCAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAILORCAT/gifts), [Jilrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilrene/gifts).



> For Stories A - Z prompt 'V'

[ ](https://imgur.com/TwxEdaH)

“The future isn’t written in stone – it can be changed. Would you like me to tell you what they eventually do to you?” Peter circled Stiles, taking in the changes evident in the young man. Void appeared to have learned Stiles’ mannerisms – enough to fool that ridiculous excuse for a Pack anyway. But Peter could see the differences – the confidence, the swagger. Despite knowing that this wasn’t _completely_ Stiles, he couldn’t stop the attraction he felt. He had always had a thing for the young man’s intelligence and wit – add in this new assurance and, well – Peter had always admitted a competence kink.

“And just why should I believe what you tell me – or show me?” he asked, still staying just out of reach.

“Because I have no reason to lie to you. And because you know who – or what – I am. I adore chaos and I sense in you the potential for such chaos that it would keep me fed for a millenium,” Stiles replied, turning as Peter did, looking him up and down salaciously. “I wonder – did you know how much this one wanted you? How many times he lay sweaty and sated in his bed, seed splattered on his belly, thinking of you?”

“Delightful imagery but you won’t distract me with that. Sex I can get anywhere,” Peter replied, although Void was correct – the idea of Stiles jerking off with him in mind was quite delicious. 

“That weakling, McCall and the lost puppy are discussing Eichen House for your future. And I can assure you, it will not be a pleasant time for you,” Void said, the truth of his statement clear. “Have you heard of Valack? He has been promised a delicious meal of your mind if he will keep you – quiet.”

“McCall would never – “ 

“It’s not murder – merely containment. Despite his almost childish insistence on not finishing off his enemies, he remains proficient at getting rid of them,” Void replied, a smirk on his face. He stepped closer to Peter, leaning close enough to slip his nose along the length of Peter’s neck. “You smell delightful – I wonder if you would let me sink my teeth into your neck as easily as I think you will allow my dick in your ass.”

“Bold of you to assume it won’t be my dick up your ass,” Peter replied, grabbing Void and yanking him close, gripping him tightly enough to leave bruises.

“Oh that will definitely happen also. But I think you will give it up to me, Wolf, because there is a part of you that will always be a Beta – will always want someone to point you in the right direction.” About to protest, Peter took a moment to think. “You have achieved your revenge – what direction does your life have now? I could show you ways in which we could have so much fun – could cause such chaos the likes of which the world has not seen in many years.”

“And what would you get out of it?”

“I told you – I feed on chaos. And I can also understand this one’s fascination with you. I have been in his mind for some time – you are seldom boring,” Void replied. “I can always kill you later if you fail to entertain me.”

“That doesn’t sound like the safest proposition for me,” Peter said.

“Are we the kind who require safety? Admit it – a life of domesticity is not on the cards for you, no matter if you take me up on my offer or not,” Void replied, tilting its head back and allowing Peter unfettered access to the delicate line of Stiles’ throat. “We could cut a swathe through this band of teenage wolves in a matter of days, way before they even realised we were together.”

“And then?” Peter grazed his teeth down the tendons before sucking up a vivid bruise. The paleness of Stiles’ skin marked up so beautifully. 

“And then, we go wherever the mood takes us.”

“And what if I want to be an alpha again? What if I don’t wish to remain a beta?”

“Is that what you _truly_ want? Aside from the added strength – which I can lend you when needed – is there anything about being an alpha that you actually want? I will be your Pack, your lover, your accomplice – do you need more than that?” Void grabbed the hair at the base of Peter’s neck, yanking his head back and staring into his eyes. “I can show you where Gerard Argent is hiding – we can take him out together.”

“He’s not dead?” Peter said, shocked.

“When has McCall ever seen something through to the end? No – Gerard is a living corpse bleeding black bile all over himself, suffering the indiginity of defeat. But we could bring about his demise – watch the light of life fade from his eyes, knowing that we have decimated his family,” Void said seductively before licking the side of Peter’s face, tongue flicking his eyelashes. “We don’t need to do anything about the ineffectual Christopher; and as for Allison – fate and the Oni have an interesting demise in mind for her.”

“You can really see all of this?”

“I can see futures ahead of me – all twisting and changing – but yes.” Void kissed him, biting at his bottom lip hard enough for it to split and Peter gasped at the small, sharp pain. “Your blood is like wine on my tongue, Wolf. I would like to split you open and taste the very essence of you – I would like to lie with you and feel you break apart the innocence of this body and become part of me. So what say you? Will you be my wild Beta? Bring chaos to Beacon?”

In answer, Peter took Void’s mouth with his own, biting at his lips, claws slicing through the hoodie Stiles was wearing. Chaos sounded perfect.

* * *


End file.
